onni-chan
by robin chan 66
Summary: nunca tuve que caer en el amor con él y menos sabiendo quien era él


Cap1: mi vida

**Bueno este es mi primer fic es de naruhina espero que les guste por favor no sean tan malos onegai a y perdónenme las faltas de ortografía **

Konnichiwa mi nombre es hinata uzumaki y tengo 16 años, cabello azulado, ojos perlados, no es por presumir pero soy la más popular de la escuela, yo quiero mucho a mis padres kushina y minato pero lo único malo es mi hermano naruto, él es rubio buena condición física pero creo que solo hay un problema con él ….. ¡ES UN MALDITO PLAYBOY! Que sale con una chica cada 2 días y hasta las califica pero lo peor es que les rompe el corazón a mis mejores amigas y unas hasta llegan a odiarme por ser familia de él pero a parte mi vida es linda bueno más o menos…

**NARUTO PDV**

mi nombre es naruto uzumaki, mido 1.80 soy rubio ojos azules, capitán del equipo de futbol si ya lo sé un chico con él que cualquier chica desearía salir,y sigo soñando con él día en que hinata me abrase y que me diga que me ama bueno ya sé ella es como mi amor platónico ella es mi hermana se llama hinata y es muy bonita, inteligente… y ya sé que dirán porque habló así de ella, bueno la verdad es que he guardado un secreto durante mucho tiempo desde niño estoy enamorado de hinata pero ya sé que somos hermanos y es por eso que me convertí en un playboy pero entiendan no puedo ir y decirle hinata te amo además creo que me odia por romperle el corazón a sus amigas pero es que ninguna me gusta tanto como ella, ninguno besa tan bien como ella y si se preguntan como lo sé…

*******FLASHBACK*********************

En ese tiempo yo era un año mayor que hinata así que cuando ella tenía 8 años y yo 9 años la vi dormida en el sofá de la sala, bueno nosotros vivimos en una mansión gracias al trabajo de nuestros padres, yo regresaba de la practica de futbol, se veía tan linda pero cuando iba a irme…

-naruto…..-susurró ella y empecé a sonrojarme, era la primera chica que provocaba esa reacción en mi pero no sé como pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba cerca de sus labios, sus rosas y delgados labios que no pude contenerme perdí el control y le di un dulce beso, ese fue mi primer beso y creo y espero que sea el de hinata también pero ese fue un beso tan lindo pero yo no quería que se levantara pero cuando iba a separarme pasó algo que jamás creí que pasaría, ella correspondió el beso pero oí algo antes de romper el besó porque nos estábamos quedando sin aire

-naruto…..-ella dijo mi nombre estará soñando conmigo pero lo que me di cuenta es que ella seguía dormida pero…. ¡por qué dijo mi nombre! ¿Estará soñando conmigo?¿pero si hubo un beso que clase de sueño fue ese?

Ese día mil y un preguntas surgieron por mi cabeza así pasaron 2 días y yo no podía controlar mis grandes ganas de besar a hinata así que bueno hay veces la beso cuando está dormida pero es que no puedo evitarlo me he vuelto adicto aunque desearía profundizar el beso unirnos completamente poder abrazarla y hacerla mía y de nadie más pero lo más raro es que otras veces a dicho mi nombre

*******FIN DEL FLASHBACK******************

Pero lo peor es que creo que lo mío con hinata nunca va a poder pasar y es solo un sueño sobretodo cuando el BAKA de sasuke uchiha apareció en el colegio ya que el de frente se enamoro de MI hinata hay veces quiero partirle la cara pues, si soy bien celoso cuando se acercan a lo que es mio.

Él está en mi salón así que lo tengo bien vigilado igual a su hermano itachi pero él no es un gran rival

**HINATA PDV**

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando noté que en mi cartuchera había un lápiz que me prestó naruto el otro día pero ahora tengo que devolvérselo

Estaba caminando por los pasillos dirigiéndome al cuarto de mi hermano hasta que llegué y abrí la puerta y me quedé en shock ¡ERA SAKURA SENTADA EN EL REGASO DE MI HERMANO BESANDOSE Y NO ERA UNA ROPA DECENTE SEGÚN YO! Sakura para hacer un pequeño informe sobre ella es que como decirlo es es…. Una acosadora total no sé sansa de seguir a mi hermano además de robarle besos cada vez que puede

-onii-chan…. Que se supone que están haciendo – estoy cansado de que mi hermano haga esto pero porque me enoja tanto

Salí corriendo de ese cuarto ya no podía ver más así que salí corriendo en dirección hacía mi cuarto. Estoy harta de que haga esto

**NARUTO PDV**

No puede ser hinata me encontró en el peor de los momentos

*******FLASHBACK**********

Estaban tocando la puerta y nadie abría así que decidí abrir yo pero no fue sorpresa de que fuera sakura ya que un montón de veces ya ha venido a mi casa

-naruto…-dijo con una voz sensual y se tiró a mi nada más que para besarme

No pude evitarlo y lo correspondí y así fuimos subiendo de nivel y nos subimos a mi cuarto donde ella se sentó en regazo y creí que estaría bien

*********FIN DEL FLASHBACK*********

En ese momento hinata entró y que digamos no estábamos en una buena posición pero me dolió mucho que hinata nos viera así que cuando iba a ir tras ella alguien me jaló del brazo

-déjala y continuemos – dijo sakura tomando de mi brazo

-lo siento pero ahora tengo que ir tras hinata

-porque siempre hinata ella no es nada importante

-no te permito que le hables así a hinata – ya estaba demasiado furioso no me gusta como ella habla así de ella

Sin más que decir salí de la habitación y me dirigí tras ella pero por estar en el equipo o mejor dicho ser el capitán del equipo de futbol corro bien rápido así que no se me dificultara alcanzarla así que cuando la llegué a ver la sujeté del brazo pero ella no me daba la cara

-suéltame – ella me pedía pero no lo hice

-hinata escúchame no es lo que parece

-entonces que es que no tengo un hermano que se estaba besando en su cuarto con una de las tantas chicas que tiene – cada palabra que me decía me hacía sentir tan triste

-lo siento...

En ese momento la solté pero cuando se estaba yendo se tropezó se resbaló y empezó a deslizarse cayéndose por las escaleras (N/A: ellos estaban hablando cerca de las escaleras) sin dudarlo salté tan bien y la abracé para que ella no sufriera los daños pero cuando abrí los ojo sentí algo en mis labios cuando caímos causo que el impacto provocara un beso pero no se porque no dudé y la besé pero lo más extraño es que ella puso sus brazos sobre mi cuello y estaba tan feliz que se me ocurrió..

-abre la boca – creó que parte mía fue más como una orden pero ella lo hizo y nuestras lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a juguetear provocando un mayor deseo por parte mía y mordí el labio inferior de hinata quería más pero nos separamos por falta de oxígeno

-no…. – hinata tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en su cara pasando por sus sonrojadas mejillas

-hinata….

-como pudiste si somos hermanos – se tocó los labios – mi primer beso fue con mi hermano…..

-hinata quiero decirte….

-urusai yo no soy como las demás chicas con las que sales y les rompes el corazón – dijo para salir corriendo pero no podía seguirla

-si supieras – dije en susurro

NORMAL PDV

Ninguno de los dos lo notó pero alguien estaba que veía esa escena

HINATA PDV

Porque porque le correspondí ese beso.

Me fui corriendo y me tiré a mi cama a llorar, bueno la verdad es que cuando era pequeña me había enamorado de naruto pero mis sentimientos cambiaron cuando hablé con temari al respecto

********FLASHBACK***************

Estaba tan enamorada de naruto en ese tiempo y me molestaba todas esas chicas que lo seguían así que decidí hablar con temari sobre el tema

-temari puedo hablar contigo

-si claro hinata cuéntame

-bueno recuerdas que te dije que me gustaba alguien

-si me acuerdo me estuviste hablando de lo genial lindo atractivo bueno que era él – cuando dijo eso mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo

-bueno quería decirte que es… naruto

-QUE! HINATA NO PUEDES ÉL ES TU HERMANO

-lo sé pero el es tan lindo conmigo

-hinata no sé como decirlo pero no creo que el sea bueno para ti y no quiero sonar mala pero hay dos razones por las que no puedes salir con él

-dos razones?

-si, la primera es porque como decirlo, los hermanos no pueden salir juntos, tienen la misma sangre y sus padres jamás lo permitirán – ella tenía razón una relación entre hermanos jamás lo permitirían mis padres pero ahora tenía miedo de saber la segunda razón

-y la segunda – en ese momento una lágrima salió de mi mejilla

-bueno la segunda – noté que agacho la cabeza en serio debía ser tan grande la segunda razón – hinata siento mostrarte esto pero mira acompáñame – dijo tomándome del brazo y llevándome al campo donde entrena el equipo

-temari que hacemos aquí

-mira – en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron en su totalidad y no pude aguantarlo más y salieron lágrimas de mis ojos era una imagen de naruto besándose con una chica

-él ya tiene novia

-no es eso hinata tu hermano es un playboy así que ten cuidado con él

En ese momento sentí que mi mundo se volvía negro pero extrañamente tenía sueños de mí besándome con naruto y despertaba tocándome mis labios y todo un tomate humano

*********FLASHBACK¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Porque me bseó de seguro el creé que soy como las demás que puede jugar con mis sentimientos pero ya verá le demostraré que no soy como las demás


End file.
